nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Tarakudo
Tarakudo is the King of the Shadowkhan and lord of all Oni. He's also a powerful Demon Lord and Army General in the Organization. Biography In ancient times, Tarakudo and his nine Oni generals reigned supreme over Japan. But his reign came to an end when the spirits of his generals were imprisoned in masks. One was made for him, but he hid it in the Shadow World, where no one could use it. His whereabouts were unknown after then. Thousands of years later, Tarakudo is awakened by Daolon Wong, who was attempting to summon Shadowkhan but instead awakened Tarakudo and brought him to the prison he was in. To continue his reign, he required help, so he busted the Dark Hand Enforcers out of prison. He then began a quest to find the Oni masks, which, if brought together, would unleash his Generals'spirits to make a cloak to cover the Earth in eternal darkness. He succeeded in his mission by allowing Jackie Chan to get all the masks. His minions took over Section 13, which was covered in onion odour that prevented him from entering. His generals then begun to expand cloak of darkness in all directions. Then suddenly, Tarakudo had the willies; he sensed interference -- the J-Team. He captures them and strips them of their talismans. But they soon found his mask, which he attempted to destroy. Using a hair of Tohru, on the possibility that he was descended from samurai, giving Tarakudo a physical form to put the mask on. Jade manages to slap on the mask, sucking in all the Shadowkhan and generals, including Tarakudo himself inside. Powers and Abilities As the King of all Oni and the Master of all Shadowkahn, Tarakudo can utilize all powers of the Oni and summon any type of Shadowkahn. As a floating head, Tarakudo is capable of telekinesis, enabling him to lift nearly anyone or thing. He can also make a sonic shockwave. He can also go through solid matter. Other powers within his arsenal include shapeshifting. Tarakudo can shapeshift into anyone or into anything. Tarakudo can also meld with objects either taking on their properties or using them as quick travel. In physical form, Tarakudo is capable of great strength and is a skilled martial artist, capable of besting Chan in a one on one battle. Weaknesse As an Oni, Tarakudo is vulnerable to onions, which irritates his eyes. Also, the key ingredient that could defeat him was the hair of a samurai or a descendant of a samurai, giving him a physical form to put the mask on. Theories on Weaknesses In theory, if someone wore the mask, the ingredient could pull it off. If the mask is placed upon him then all Shadowkhan, Oni, and other related thing of the shadow realm return to that same place. Also, if someone wore the mask they would have all the powers of the Shadowkhan and Oni, and be able to control them, including Tarakudo. However, if the person is pure of heart they will eventually be driven insane and likely become evil themselves. By that point their mask may never be removed without the mask removal potion. Again, this part is theory, but based on what the episode of the series might suggest. Role in the series Tarakudo was freed from the Shadow Realm along with all of the Oni Generals and Shadowkhan by Padro Lodo, a fellow Japanese villain, in order to recruit him to the Organization. Tarakudo agreed to join, stating that once all worlds fall to the power of the organization, he would have full responsibility in shrouding all worlds in darkness so that the Heartless and Organization Grunts could have full reign in the worlds. Tarakudo is currently a Demon Lord and a General of the Organization's Army. Tarakudo make major appearance on Dimensional Empire, when Loki offered some high valuable reward to him and Oni general by capturing or destroy the Keyblade wielder, without any doubt, he take it and willing to go on the mile to get his reward Category:Antagonists Category:Organization Category:Demon Lords Category:Demons Category:Oni Generals